parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party
(''Cut to an old Asian elephant, wearing a gray wig, a white shirt, a black tuxedo jacket, and a red bow tie, named Colonel Hathi. He is tapping the baton in order to start some waltzing music. Then cut to four animal children waltzing in the grand hall once Colonel Hathi has started the music. Bambi si dancing with Faline while Young Babar is dancing with Young Celeste.) (Cut to Zazu in the grand hall.) *Zazu/Grimsby: May I present Her Royal Highness, princess Marie! (Marie is walking down the steps, hiking up the skirt of her gown and showing an embarrassed smile. When she meets Bambi, Faline, Babar, and Celeste, Marie curtsies while Bambi and Babar bow, and Faline and Celeste also curtsy.) *Marie/Melody: Oh, yeah, mama's right (determined, to herself) I can do this! (An orange kitten with darker orange stripes, a white muzzle, pointy pink ears, a reddish-brown nose, whiskers, and green eyes walks up to Marie. He wears a white shirt, a blue tuxedo jacket, and a yellow bowtie. His name is Oliver.) *Oliver/Handsome Boy: Um...hi. Would you...like to dance? *Sawyer/Ariel: Go on. *Marie/Melody: (nervously) Sure. Okay. (Marie holds Oliver's paw and thinks about dancing with him.) (Hathi, taps his baton and starts the music. Marie and Oliver dance, but Bugs, who is still trapped in the sash starts mumbling, attempting to get out. Bugs continues mumbling and squirming, but Oliver covers him with his paw. Then, he and Marie stop dancing and look at each other with love. Immediately, however, he gets bitten.) *Oliver/Handsome Boy: Yeow! (orchestra stops playing) (It appears to be Bugs Bunny, who has bitten him on the paw. Oliver flicks him off his paw, sending him flying in the air and screaming as Oliver gets knocked back into a bowl of punch.) (Meanwhile, Goofy is bringing Marie's birthday cake, but Bugs dives headfirst right into the cake.) *Bugs/Sebastian: (with some frosting on his body and a candle on his head) Oh no! That's it! I'm booking myself on a cruise! *Marie/Melody: (rushes to Bugs) I'm sorry! *Oliver/Handsome Boy: (standing up while being covered with punch and fruit, humiliated) Well, I should say! *Marie/Melody: Are you Ok, Bugs? *Oliver/Handsome Boy: (suspiciously) So! *Cadpig/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: (smirks) Who is she talking to? *Rolly/Chubby Boy in Blue Suit: (laughs) She's talking to a rabbit! *Goofy/Louis: (angry) YOU! *Bugs/Sebastian: (scared) You. (The "Can-Can Theme Song" plays, and the whole kingdom is laughing at Marie's disaster while Goofy is chasing Bugs around the grand hall with his cleaver.) *Goofy/Louis: Saboteur! You're going in ze Boullabaisse! *Bugs/Sebastian : (scared) No, Goofy, you don't want to do this, doc! I'm old; I'm not tender anymore! (jumps away as Goofy slams the cleaver down) No! (He jumps into Hathi's gray wig and hops away with Goofy still chasing him. The whole kingdom is still laughing at Marie.) (Marie runs to her room in tears, leaving the party.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Marie! *Goofy/Louis: Death to the rabbit! (Tillie throws a bucket of water on him, then pan to her, glaring at Goofy.) *Tillie/Carlotta: Oh, Goofy! Category:SuperJng Category:SuperJNG18 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts